I Believe in You
by LoveDria
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of the couple Olicity from the tv show Arrow.
1. Personal Matter

**Personal Matter**

**This will be a collection of drabbles and one-shots of Olicity, my new favorite OTP from the tv show Arrow. Though I can't promise that I will update regularly.**

**This chapter is something that came to my mind after I watched a documentary last night which is sadly based on true events and I hope people won't just close their eyes but do something about it.**

**No beta.**

**Warning: mentions of animal abuse**

_This is survival of the fittest_

_This is do or die_

_This is the winner takes it all_

_So take it all_

_**- Survival by Eminem feat. Liz Rodrigues-**_

Oliver heard her stomp down the stairs and she seemed to drag a cloud of agitation with her before she vented her emotions loud and clear as she called out, "Oliver Queen!"

Diggle raised his eyebrows and shared an amused look with him before he leaned with crossed arms against Felicity's work desk, waiting for her rant to begin.

Oliver knew it was a rare occurrence that Felicity could get truly angry and was able to count on one hand how often it did happen. Seeing her stormy eyes and thin lips made him all that much aware that this was serious.

He only hoped that he wasn't the reason why she was so upset. Oliver could still remember the last time when he used her computer and inadvertently of course deleted her dating account, though he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't like seeing her smile and flush so often but hid behind the screen after looking over at her in question.

"I need you." Did she really just say-

Seeing that it could be taken differently Felicity backtracked with a blush on her face. "I mean, not you _you_. I need the Arrow's help."

Felicity inwardly cursed her tendency to make accidental sexual innuendos around her boss and partner. But she wouldn't deter herself from her mission.

Diggle coughed to keep her mind back on track, "What for?"

Felicity sent a grateful smile his way before she looked at Oliver again. "An hour ago I received an e-mail from a good friend of mine from College. Admittedly, she transferred later on and worked for a Greenpeace-like organization. I can't tell you names but let's call her 'Amanda'."

She had them rapt in her story but John and Oliver couldn't suppress their smiles at her endearing ways and let her continue.

"So Amanda got in contact with me..." She walked with brisk steps over to her computers and shooed Diggle away who didn't want to stand in her way and went to Oliver's side who watched her with curious eyes and wondered what left her in such a distraught state.

"... and sent me a video that she could procure from someone who works for the district. And I think you should see for yourself." After a few clicks the screens showed the footage of pigs kept in cages, presumably at a pig farm.

Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw her visibly flinching and anticipating what was to come.

Soon enough a male employee took a young pig out of one of the sections and held it by its hind legs before beating it to death against a wooden door.

Oliver could see now what had the blonde so shaken up but that didn't mean he liked what was displayed on the screens. And he had a hunch that Diggle would agree if his flexed arms and the tic in his jaw were any indication.

Furthermore the video was proof that these animals were in need of medical help as they were killed unnecessarily.

After a while Felicity shut off the devices with closed eyes and shaky hands. She visibly needed a minute for herself before she swiveled in her chair and looked up at them with her hands folded in her lap.

She looked like the epitome of calm but he knew she was far from it.

"What do you want me to do?" Oliver asked cluelessly.

_Was he serious?!_ "What I - ? Are you for real?! You saw what they did. You've got to do _something _at least, Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed in indignant outrage.

"Felicity, these are ... pigs." He said in a calm voice.

"So?" She abruptly stood up to prove a point.

Diggle was already taking several cautious steps back so he couldn't get caught in the crossfire called 'Felicity and Oliver'. _These two could really fight like an old married couple sometimes._

"Don't these _animals-" _She raised her fingers as quotation marks, "- like you call them, deserve justice? They are being killed without fair reason. Neglected of medical attention. How is that so different from what you do, huh?"

In her anger she didn't notice how close she had gotten to him until she felt their breaths mingle.

_Felicity, focus! Don't look at his lips._

She closed her eyes to gather her wits before opening them again to speak in a soft and pleading voice, "... Please, Oliver."

Her equal in every way leaned a bit closer like he was sharing a secret and her heart filled with joy at the prospect that he was willing to help her but also excited to be this close to him.

"Is this because you're Jewish?" Oliver said in a whisper.

Felicity's eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief. _Ugh! This beefy jerk of a muscled rock. Damn him!_

Oliver saw the storm in her eyes erupt into an inferno before he felt the stinging pain on his cheek, followed by a resounding slap.

Felicity stormed off, not to be stopped by neither him or Diggle, towards his stand of arrows and bows and pushed the black-colored bow in its designated form for effect. "If you're not willing to do it, then I am." Felicity said with a dead serious face.

Diggle and Oliver jumped from their positions while they raised their hands in surrender and to calm her down.

"Felicity, think about this." Diggle tried to reason with her.

"I know you're upset but what are you gonna do? Scour every pig farm in the neighborhood?"

"No, but it would've been nice to have your support after all the times I helped you in your assignments!" Felicity raised her voice to show him how hypocritical he sounded.

Oliver sighed, "Felicity, you're not ready yet. Yes, you trained with Diggle and me. But you're not ready for an outdoor mission. You always tell me to be smart and to spy out every angle of a task. You're rushing into this."

Felicity stepped one step forward and looked at him hopefully, "Then do this for me. Fight this injustice."

Oliver hesitated, "I - "

She briefly showed her disappointment which hurt more than any bullet ever could before she closed off any emotion and was strengthened in her resolve.

"Then you've made your choice, Oliver." He heard her say before she left the foundry.

* * *

"So you say if I sign this, this video won't be made public, right?" Stephen Harris, the agriculture official made sure as he nervously shifted in his seat.

It was deep in the night in his office. All his employees were already gone and for some reason the lights went out. He could barely jump out of his seat before he felt something sharp weapon placed at his throat.

In front of him stood a red-headed woman with a leather corset with sculpted sleeves that reached to her stomach, leather pants paired with over-knee boots, a mask that covered her eyes and gloves that almost reached her elbows, all dressed in black.

"Why, yes, of course." His attacker pursed and settled her hands on her hips confidently.

After he signed with reluctance, the papers were ripped from under his hands.

Felicity was just about to climb out of the already opened office window as she was called out by the man who hid behind his façade to make dubious business behind closed doors.

"Who are you?"

She tried to rein in the adrenaline pumping through her veins and felt so close to her success. Felicity stood rooted to her spot and whispered with the voice modulator, "Isn't it the means of a mask to hide your true identity? Just like you do."

She smiled in glee when she saw him flinch in apprehension. "And when you want to tell your friends that you received a visit from me ... Go ahead. Tell them. I will see to it that you all will meet justice. Artemis will punish you."

_Wow, now she knew how it was for Oliver to talk about himself in the third person. _She admonished herself for even thinking about him in the first place. She was still angry at him.

And with one last meaningful look Felicity jumped out of the building.

* * *

Oliver's search wasn't a success. After he felt the guilt at not standing by Felicity's side from the start nearly suffocating him - and not to forget the murderous glare Digg sent his way, a man who was able to mask his feelings most times - he felt inclined to look after his blonde IT-girl to protect her if she needed him and to at least admit his faults.

Digg merely said with a gruff voice, "Just bring her back.", before he left to go home to his wife Lyla.

Oliver didn't like arguing with her. She had been siding with him from the beginning, when no one else was willing to.

He _did_ appreciate her. He just didn't want to see her getting hurt. Oliver could still remember the times her life was at stake. He never wanted to ever feel this way again.

He'd rather endure the pain that was inflicted on him on the Island ten times over than see the light someday succumb to darkness.

Oliver didn't want to corrupt her with this line of work. Because in the end her optimism and faith kept him going.

He went down the stairs of his sanctuary and froze when he looked up.

"Felicity." Oliver whispered and sighed in relief.

She was hunched over her desk but tensed when she heard him say her name. The blonde closed her eyes in defeat and turned around, expecting one of his infamous lectures.

"What, Oliver?" Felicity challenged him with a firm tone. "If you're here to rebuke me for how foolish and stupid I've been, you can save it-"

"That's not what I was going to say." Oliver halted her speech and stretched out a hand to show his sincerity. She kept quiet when she saw his pleading gaze. "I was not considerate enough when you came to me with this matter."

"You think?" Felicity scoffed. She was still hurt that he just shrugged her off. Her whole life she had been written off as the unimportant one, the one which opinions and words didn't count. She would've thought he saw her as ... more.

Oliver swallowed and visibly struggled with himself yet forced out, "I'm sorry." He continued before Felicity could interrupt him again. Saying this out loud was hard enough as it was.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I keep you in the foundry in the hopes that you will be safe here. You can't fault me for trying to look after you, can you? And what I was going to say, it wasn't stupid ... I think it was really brave of you."

Oliver didn't realize until now how strung up he was when his muscles relaxed at seeing a soft smile grace Felicity's face. She bit her lip and stepped forward to envelop him in her arms. He blew out the breath he had held and took her in her arms willingly.

Oliver let a content smile smooth his features before Felicity removed herself too fast in his opinion.

"Well, you're not completely forgiven..." The blonde said with a twinkle in her eye which made him chuckle, "... but you're one step closer in gaining it." She winked at him before she sauntered to her computers.

He stared after her for a few seconds before he said what he had asked himself, "So ... what did you do?"

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you mean." Felicity said without looking up while she logged into her devices.

"No, I didn't think you would. But you got me curious now, what _did _you do?" Oliver inquired and stood in front of her workspace, so she would have no other option but to face him.

She lifted her head and looked up at him from under her glasses and hesitated before answering, "I guess you'll see tomorrow."

Felicity grabbed her jacket and her purse and walked towards the stairs.

"What is tomorrow?" Oliver walked behind her to find out what she was up to.

"You'll see."

* * *

The next morning Diggle, Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the foundry and watching the latest news.

"... confessed that he, the official from the department for Agriculture was embezzling money and Mr. Harris seemed to be working with Lionel Charleston, a man who would benefit from the low prices his friend had imposed."

Oliver was watching Felicity with a proud and impressed smile, though he didn't expect anything less genius from her.

He saw her trying to hide the uplifting lips behind her hand but failed to hide the mirth in her eyes. Diggle just snorted and shook his head at her with a chuckle.

They continued listening to the female reporter tell about the scandalous discovery.

"Rumor has it, a masked red-headed woman delivered legitimate proof that uncovered this fraud and corruption. This is a sketch of the person responsible for disclosing this issue."

Next a picture was shown on the TV screen, her black leather outfit which accentuated her breasts and curves, a mask covering her eyes, paired with her red-haired wig.

Diggle raised his eyebrows and couldn't suppress a chuckle when he looked at Oliver.

The blonde man's jaw went slack and his eyes almost popped out of his head. It looked practically comical to Felicity and Diggle how he reacted towards her choice of clothes.

He shut off the television and slowly turned to Felicity, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"This is what you wore last night?" Oliver asked in a deceptively quiet voice, barely able to control his temper. All he imagined was the sultry disguise she wore.

A blush featured Felicity's cheeks as she bit her lower lip. Rolling her eyes, she turned away to turn on the computers.

Oliver swallowed thickly and asked again with a slight crack in his voice, "I mean, really, did you?"

* * *

**Here it is. My first Olicity fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and/or write a message to me.**

**I will try to write a new chapter when the inspiration strikes. ;) You can prompt me if you have some ideas, I will try to include it.**

**And yes, I used Artemis for Felicity's Alter Ego. The Comic Heroine is sexy and strong and just like in the books she has long red hair.**

**See you soon guys!**


	2. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

**This fanfic is dedicated to **_journey-blr_** from tumblr who asked me to write her this Olicity story. The plot is all hers, so you can all thank her. This is just my second fic of this OTP but they're still one of my favorite couples, right beside Klaroline and Captain Swan. I'm so excited for Season 3 of Arrow and looking forward to see Olicity finally happening.**

**Post Season 2 Finale. No beta. I don't own Arrow or any of these amazing characters. And just so you know, Tommy and Moira are still alive and Thea didn't leave with Malcolm. This chapter will probably get a second part.**

**Warning: Angst ahead, character's death**

_All I want is nothing more**  
**To hear you knocking at my door**  
**'Cause if I could see your face once more**  
**I could die a happy man I'm sure**  
**When you said your last goodbye**  
**I died a little bit inside**  
**I lay in tears in bed all night**  
**Alone without you by my side_

_**-All I Want by Kodaline -**_

_Prompt: Oliver believes Felicity is dead until two years later a young woman with the same face but different personality shows up. An intelligent, wild and passionate brunette makes him rethink his ways and believe in second chances._

* * *

Oliver didn't see it coming as Felicity ran in front of him to save him. He was aware of her protectiveness but he couldn't predict how far it would go and the outcome of it.

"No, Felicity, don't!" Oliver was only able to shout out in fright and stretched out his arm in the hopes that he could stop her.

But it was too late when he heard the gunshot.

He felt numb and paralyzed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Detective Lance tackle the shooter to the ground and handcuff him.

Through the comm Oliver heard Diggle ask in worried pants as he seemed to be running towards them. "Oliver, man, what happened? Is Felicity alright?"

The only thing he registered was the unmoving body of his partner on the ground of the warehouse as he knelt next to her and felt so helpless like never before.

"Felicity, do you hear me? It's going to be alright. You will be alright, okay? Don't you dare die on me!" At the end he was exclaiming loudly in a booming voice. He didn't want to process the idea of her dying on him. Life would be cruel without her in it.

He applied pressure on the wound and tried not to flinch at her whimper. "Oliver..." Felicity whispered with effort.

"Shh, don't talk, okay? You will be fine again, I promise." He said and hoped it wasn't a lie.

"Is she okay? Tell me that she's still alive." He heard the worried words of Detective Lance, a man who grew to like the bubbly blonde, while he detained the responsible culprit with a little more force.

Oliver could see the barely fluttering eyelids while he gazed at her slightly dimmed blue eyes which were covered by her brown-rimmed rectangular glasses, eyes that used to be filled with trust and adoration were now looking at him pleadingly and with fear. He never wanted to see that look on her again.

The hooded man carried her in his arms and supported her in a comfortable position while she weakly grabbed at the front of his green leather suit.

"He shot her somewhere in the chest. She is bleeding a lot. We need to hurry. Now!" He sent a pleading look towards Lance.

He heard Digg gasp before he saw him run in and cast a glance at Felicity. Digg looked at him with a hardened jaw that said what they were all thinking.

'Let's save her.'

* * *

Oliver was tapping his foot in the waiting room as he sat in a gray vinyl chair, waiting for any news, and hoping for good ones regarding Felicity's condition.

They drove like crazy through the traffic while Oliver not once let go off her hand, besides the one time he changed in a white dress shirt and black pants. He needed the physical proof that she was still alive and hoped he could offer her some support by showing Felicity that he was still there and wasn't leaving.

During the ten minutes drive which felt like eternity to him, Oliver felt her slip into unconsciousness when he didn't feel the pressure of her hand on his any longer, sending him into a worried frenzy. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds and galloped into a his throat.

Detective Lance drove before them and functioned as a police escort. He delivered the captive to the arriving police officers with the promise that he would come look for him later, with raging eyes and tense shoulders.

Oliver granted him a thankful smile and promised to let him know of any news referring to their girl they were all afraid about before Lance patted him on the back and drove back to the precinct.

Meanwhile, Oliver was brooding over what happened to her. He couldn't help himself but relive the gruesome moment when she got shot just a few feet away from him and wasn't able to stop it while she fell to the ground against the iron tubular scaffolding.

His face took a pained grimace when he considered the thought that if they had let her in on the plan, none of this would have happened.

"This is not your fault." He heard Diggle say.

Surprised, Oliver looked up and saw him with crossed arms and a determined expression. "What? What do you mean?" Oliver asked flabbergasted but chose to stay ignorant.

"Felicity getting hurt, Oliver. It could have happened to any of us. This wasn't your fault."

"If I just told her about the plan, she wouldn't have jumped in front of me. But if it wouldn't have been for me, none of this would have happened." He forced out through gritted teeth.

"It was her choice, remember? You didn't pull the trigger. He did."

"I don't have the luxury to think like that." He said bitterly. "Felicity is inside there because of me. She could … she could die because of me."He closed his eyes at the horrendous thought and clenched his jaw, not wanting his friend to see his impending tears and how all of this was getting to him.

"No." Oliver felt Diggle put a strong a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes just as he continued to try to make him feel a bit better. "She did it to save you. You can't fault her for that, can you?"

* * *

They were waiting for hours in the hospital which felt like eternity to them, John and Oliver were both too agitated to sit and paced back and forth, eager for someone to relieve them of their misery when they heard a voice say, "Felicity Smoak?"

Both turned towards the brunette doctor who was holding a clipboard in front of her chest while she glanced at them.

"What can you tell us, doc?" Diggle checked with worry.

While Oliver inquired with trepidation, "How is she?"

The medical specialist hesitated before she looked back at the piece of paper in her hands and Oliver knew with utmost certainty that his worst nightmare was coming true.

"I'm sorry but … she didn't make it."

Oliver stared into space and gulped, not willing to accept that Felicity was gone. After all the close calls... He shook his head furiously and settled his hands on his hips, not knowing where to put them. He felt his knees give out if the strengthening hand of his friend wasn't resting on his back but he was nonetheless grateful that he was there.

"She was going into shock and-"

He saw Diggle stare at the doctor in shock and disbelief, but Oliver didn't want to hear anything no longer.

"No. Stop it." He raised his hand to stop her from further speaking. "Just don't say it, okay? I don't want to hear how she was dying. And how she fought for her life. She's not gone. She can't be..." The blond man felt like acid was settling in his stomach and attacked his whole body, the words he said didn't make any sense to him. Oliver didn't want to listen any longer to this woman who talked about Felicity who was probably just a stranger or a file's number to her.

He felt Diggle press a hand on his shoulder who wanted and needed to hear it. "Go on. We _do _want to know what happened. You need to listen, man." He pleaded.

Oliver rubbed his eyes with his fingers and ground his teeth. He looked up at the pristine and white ceiling, hoping some shred of strength could be delivered to him and he let his arms fall at his sides.

"Well, as I said before, she was going into shock. Though it wasn't only the bullet wound that worried us, but the fall on her head. She had lost a severe amount of blood and therefore we weren't able to save her. I'm sorry."

Oliver endured the pain he felt as he listened reluctantly, knowing he had to hear it, though he knew for sure he would relive it over and over in his head. And not even Diggle's support could offer him any comfort.

The only one who would be able to and used to distract him with her kind and optimistic words was dead and wouldn't be able to save him from himself this time.

* * *

Oliver heard the engine of the car shut off and sat numbly in his seat. After storming out of the ER, Diggle could barely wrench his car keys from him and drove him to his apartment that he shared with his sister Thea at the moment.

The car was filled with deafening silence and he felt tears gathering behind his eyeballs when he thought that Felicity would be able to break the tension with her adorable babbling.

But not this time. Not ever again.

Oliver could feel the numbness creep up under his skin, an option to shut off the emotions, the pain and the grief that would catch up to him when he was alone in his bedroom and everything what happened that day would come back to haunt him.

"Are you sure you want to be alone right now?" John wanted to make sure while he glanced at his friend.

"Yes. Besides, Thea is home." Oliver said with a calm and controlled voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Oliver. You just need to let it all out, just once. To talk, you know?"

"Yes, I know." He bestowed him with a strained smile before he went out of the car and said goodnight.

The ride in the elevator couldn't bring him fast enough to his floor before he could finally just rest. All his muscles were strung up and he didn't know if he could continue keeping a straight face. He heard the sound of a 'ding' resound in the confined space before the doors opened and he was taken in his suite. He laid his jacket on a chair by the kitchen counter and was surprised when he turned around at what he saw.

"Thea? You're still awake?"

Started, his sister jerked the ear buds out of her ears. "Jeez, Oliver! Stop moving like a ninja. I didn't hear you come in ... Is everything alright? You look like crap." She whipped her brunette wavy hair around and exclaimed in an honest and straightforward way.

Leave it to his sister to be curious but unabashed at the same time. "Yes. Everything is fine." Oliver affirmed with a fake smile. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

He turned around to find his escape when he heard his sister call out, "Are you sure, Ollie? You don't look so good."

Oliver could hear the worry in her voice without turning around but instead replied, "You should go to sleep, Thea. It's late."

And ventured inside his room without once looking at her and therefore didn't see the lines of disappointment and concern crossing over her face.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong with her brother. Thea was sure of it. She could discern his honest and kind smile from his fake CEO smile that she remembered he put on as a mask like after he came back from the Island.

Something was definitely wrong with her brother and she was willing to find out what, she planned as she tiptoed to his jacket that was still draped over the kitchen stool and searched for his phone while she looked over at his door, in hopes of not getting caught.

The brunette just knew who to call and hoped she would get some answers. Thea frowned when no one picked up and looked back at the screen.

Felicity.

The only time the blonde friend of Oliver wouldn't bother taking the call was only when they had a quarrel. She inwardly hoped this was one of these times.

She contemplated that his mood had something to do with his nightly activities. Thea knew of his secret identity but Oliver had no idea that _she_ knew. She actually found out after the Undertaking when she was kidnapped and came looking for her savior.

And there he was, her brother sporting green leather tights, though she had to admit that it kinda looked good. He seemed clearly shaken up when he didn't even notice her when Oliver pulled off his hood.

Thea was surprised … and proud. Both of them knew they were completely different people now. Five years ago she wouldn't have taken him for a man who would jump from rooftops and try to help others. Definitely not.

But she needed to find out what bothered him, so she could help. She tried another number and got lucky. Sighing with relief, Thea greeted her recipient in a hushed tone and went into her bedroom to be undisturbed.

"Oh thank God, John. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, … you're not, Ms Queen, but … why are you calling from your brother's phone? Is everything alright?"

Thea smiled a bit at his caring tone and shook her head in response, "No, everything's fine. And call me Thea. No need for formalities. Listen, I … I need to know what happened with my brother tonight."

She heard him hesitate. "Uhm, Thea..." He coughed. "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you-"

"He's my brother. I will make it my business if necessary. Look, I'm worried about him. Just please, would you tell me what happened." Thea implored.

The line went quiet for a few seconds that she feared he might have hung up on her, but then Diggle inquired, "How did he seem to you?"

She thought aloud, "Uhm, I guess he seemed pretty much shaken up and sad. He didn't even notice that I was in the room."

He sighed loudly, "Listen, Thea, do you remember Felicity?"

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning with aching bones and felt a pounding headache coming on. God, he felt tired. While he opened his eyes he hoped that last night was a bad dream and he would go down the stairs of the foundry and find his blonde genius murmuring in front of her work desk about her 'precious babies'. Then she would smile at him, without any worries weighing on her shoulders, and ask him about his day, in the end all his sorrows would be put to the back of his mind.

But he saw the faint marks of blood on his once flawless, white dress shirt - the proof that yesterday was very much real.

Oliver clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his face before he sluggishly got out of bed and made his way out to make some coffee.

Hopefully Thea wouldn't-

"Oliver, oh my God!"

He wasn't having any luck it seemed, he dreaded with a grimace when he saw his already awake sister … who was normally a late sleeper. Okay, what was going on? Did he wake up in an alternate universe now? He rubbed his eyelids again and collected himself...

Nope, still there.

Thea was staring shockingly at him with an opened mouth and at his shirt … which was still covered with Felicity's blood. It seemed like he was really out of sorts and absent-minded. God, he probably looked like a serial killer.

He saw her cover her mouth in shock as a pool of tears gathered in her eyes. It pained him to see her like this, so devastated.

Thinking that she probably concluded that it was his blood tainted on his shirt, he stammered, "No, this is not...! It's not mine..." Oliver gulped. He was not ready yet to say out loud whose blood it was from. He looked up to apologize to his sister so he could leave the living room before he resigned to breakdown, when he saw her sniffle and walk with quick steps to him and hugged him.

Oliver was bewildered but couldn't deny the comfort she brought him. He felt Thea press her forehead on his chest and she murmured against him, "I'm sorry."

Now fully perplexed, Oliver put his hands on her shoulders and put her at arm's length. "What would you be sorry for?"

"I know what happened to Felicity."

That made the blood in his in his body run cold as he was being confronted by her death, he winced when he considered the thought and he knew that with Thea he wouldn't be able to turn away from the truth.

That Felicity was truly gone.

He shuddered. "How do you...? Who told you?"

"Diggle."

Oliver was instantly fueled by anger at his friend's decision to tell her without telling him beforehand, so he could at least be prepared. He knew why he was upset. Thea was the mirror who would force him to realize sooner rather than later that he lost someone he cared about.

"It wasn't his choice to tell-" He forced out with a twitching jaw.

"What? That he shouldn't have told me?" Thea challenged him with a raised eyebrow. He stayed quiet. "What about you, Ollie? When you came home last night clearly distraught by something and you told me you were _fine_?!" She threw her hands in the air in disbelief. "You were not fine! And you're still not. You shouldn't be fine with this." His sister firmly said, hoping it would go through his thick head.

"I can't." Oliver answered with a quiet voice and didn't dare to look up at her from his lowered head.

"Why not?" Thea asked evenly but resolute.

He breathed deeply. "Because that would make it real." When he looked at her again, she could see in his grief-stricken face how deeply Felicity's loss had hit him. It made her wonder how he felt towards the blonde girl. Or if he ever acted upon these feelings.

Thea remembered seeing her once in the hospital after Walter's kidnapping. She appeared kind of bubbly and adorable which managed to put a smile on her face at that time. She always saw her brother pine after Laurel and she never thought there might be an After-Laurel phase, to be honest. It was really a shame, she contemplated that she could have been friends with this Felicity.

"If I admit that I'm anything less than fine, then yesterday did happen. I would..." He exhaled a breath. "... I would have to accept that Felicity is never coming back. And I don't want to." At the end of saying what he had to say, Oliver's shoulders shook and he gratefully took the comfort his sister was willing to give him and let the tears flow.

* * *

"Where are you, man? I'm here in the foundry and there's no sign of you." Diggle spoke in the phone.

Oliver sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm not going to the lair."

"Look, if this is about Thea-" The dark-skinned man wouldn't apologize for that. He wouldn't let what happened eat him up inside.

"No, that's not it. I appreciate what you did. I think I needed that. But I don't think it would be a good idea to go there after Felicity..." He exhaled a puff of air. "I'm not ready yet, Digg." And with that he hung up.

* * *

"Do you think he will come?" Thea inquired with a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the funeral service.

Diggle looked at the still vacant seat. "I'm not sure. He's been gone for a week already. Oliver's not one to write a postcard, if you know what I mean."

Thea chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I get it. But … you knew her better than I, weren't they close? Even if she was only his PA, I saw them often together, like … real close, you know?"

Diggle lowered his head and nodded with a small smile as he looked at Thea who was sitting beside him in the gathering. "Yes, they were close."

* * *

"... and the news of the day: the crime rate on Starling City has risen profoundly for the last month. The police is striving to stop the crimes in the city without much success apparently. And the people in the district are getting anxious and ask themselves, … where is the Arrow?

* * *

_- 2 years later -_

Nurse Annika was making her rounds for the night in the ICU of the Starling General Hospital before she could finally go home and take a relaxing, long bath. She could almost hear the bubbles scream for her, she thought with a blissful smile and went into another room to check the vitals of the sleeping patients.

Annika felt kind of sad for these people who couldn't wake up and finally go home to their loved ones. At least she had her cat … and that thought in itself was depressing enough.

She noticed the TV in the corner of the room was still on. Maybe one of the nurses were watching their TV show Grey's Anatomy again. It was really funny how much the series had helped her during her studies. The nurse shook her brown curly hair that reached her neck and saw a report about the missing hood guy.

It was truly a shame, she thought with a frown. Annika really liked what he did for the people in this town. He even saved some of her friends who were living in the Glades during the quake. And of course now that he was gone, people wanted him back – even the cops.

She wondered what could make him leave and was about to turn the television off when she in her clumsiness threw off a glass of a patient's table.

"Dammit." She cursed and almost laughed at herself for thinking of putting a hand over her mouth or even apologizing when she held her breath at a startling noise.

A heartbeat. A pulse that raced faster than it should for someone in a coma.

With widened eyes, her head whipped up and saw someone waking up and take a deep breath. The broken glass was forgotten on the ground while she hurried to the young woman so she would take normal breaths after just awakening.

"It's alright. Shh, you're awake. Please take calm breaths, okay?" She asked with a kind smile while she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Annika saw her trying to make sense of the situation while she looked around with confused and scared eyes. "Wh-what...? Where am I? What happened?" She wheezed with a weak and unused voice.

"You're in the hospital, dear. Do you need water? You must be parched." At her nod, the nurse filled a glass with the cold liquid and added a straw for smaller sips. "Here you go."

Annika pushed the bed forward so the woman could sit up and gave her the drink. "Small sips, okay? Don't overdo yourself just yet."

When her cheeks were showing more color again, she couldn't help the smile from spreading on her face.

"So … what happened?" The brunette raised her blue-eyed orbs towards her and reminded her of the matter at hand.

"Right." Annika rolled her eyes with a smile and towards the end of her bed and took the clipboard from the rail. "First of all, you're in the ICU and have been in a coma for about..." She leafed through the papers, "... two years." She looked up when the patient gasped in shock. "It is listed here that you got shot and hit your head pretty hard. The staff couldn't take any further tests as long as you haven't woken up. So … uhm, you are named here as 'Jane Doe' because, well …" She hesitated, "your ID wasn't with you. It probably got lost. So can you tell me your name?" Annika asked with a polite smile and readied her pen.

The woman hesitated and frowned while she looked at her with questioning eyes. "I … I don't know." She answered with a raspy and insecure whisper.

"What do you mean?" She inquired while foreboding settled like a heavy weight in her stomach.

She gulped. "I don't know who I am. I don't remember anything."

Oh holy shit.

* * *

**Well, there it is. This was really hard for me to write. And I hate to hurt my Olicity babies. I hope I didn't say any wrong medical terms. There _will_ be a second part. Any questions will be answered then and Oliver will meet the 'new' Felicity. **

**I hope you liked it. See ya, darlings!**


	3. A Second Chance Part 2

**Here I am and back with the continuation of the previous chapter. I'm thanking all the people read, favorited and followed this story. I love you all and a big thank you for all the kind reviews! You really made my day.**

**No beta. This continues after Felicity wakes up, two years after she's presumed dead.**

**Don't let me hold you back. Enjoy!**

* * *

_And I'll build a fire, you fetch the water and I'll lay the table**  
**and in our hearts, we still pray for sons and daughters**  
**and all those evenings out in the garden, red, red, wine**  
**These quiet hours turning to years_

_**- Sons and Daughters by Allman Brothers feat. Liz Lawrence**_

_What happened before:_

On a mission gets shot and because of incomprehensible reasons, everyone thinks she's dead.

What would you do if you woke up one day and found out that you had no idea who you were. No idea what your name was, where you came from, who your friends were – if you even had some in the first place … It was thoroughly frustrating and maddening.

And because she needed a name like every normal person, she thought of the name Emily Richardson.

Emily wondered if her memory would ever come back to her. It sounded weird but … she feared her past. The person she was, the people she knew. It also was hurting her that no one came looking for her or was visiting while she slipped into Coma-Land. Well, maybe it was better that she didn't know what happened, she told herself.

It was now important to focus on the future.

* * *

This bugging piece of shit of a bastard! He so had it coming. He was ruining her brand new caramel lace-up Suede thigh-high boots. She was running in them after him, but still! This was about the big picture.

Emily was running a short cut through a darkened alley, in the hopes of getting her perp the fastest way possible, who was on top of it her rent payment.

There was nothing more exhilarating and exciting than catching her booty. And besides, it was good work-out to run and it held her fit. She liked the rush it gave her being a bounty hunter.

But she hated spoiling her skin-tight backless red dress that reached mid-thigh for it. The burst of anger at the thought propelled her forward and she pushed her shin against the man's chest who came running down the sidewalk, and whose breath left him in a whoosh and he fell to the ground.

"You've got the wrong man, lady!" The dark-haired man protested with raised arms.

Emily got the handcuffs out and restrained his hands behind his back. She didn't deny that she cuffed him a bit tight. She laughed. "Uh huh … oh really? So you're not Alexej Zhukov who didn't appear for his trial date three weeks ago? Geez, he looks exactly like you." She pondered mockingly.

The bounty huntress saw a crowd of people already gathering. She smiled when a few laughed at the man's expense and others even clapped their hands.

"You got the wrong guy!" He called out in outrage. "I want a lawyer."

"Good. You need one for your trial." She shot back and put him in the backseat of her car.

Emily smirked. God, she loved her job.

* * *

The brunette decided to enjoy the sunny afternoon at one of the outdoor tables in front of the café she often frequented and sipped at her steaming cup of sugary cappuccino with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.

She saw cars pass her by, the occasional laughter and then heard someone say, "Felicity?" in a whisper. Emily got her phone out of her tight-fitting jeans to call Annika and tell her she had the money for their shared apartment when a female shrieked out, "You've got to be kidding me!"

She nearly fell off her chair at the screeching sound and dropped her precious dose of caffeine in the process, but looked up to see what the commotion was all about.

At the edge of her table stood a young woman with smooth brown hair that reached her neck and shouldered a black sling bag which fitted perfectly against the girl's blue blazer, the black top, the close-fitting dark blue jeans and the black lace-up high-heel ankle boots.

And she seemed pissed – at her?!

"Uhm, … can I help you with something?" Emily hoped she could calm the crazy woman down with politeness.

"Help me? Wow, that's rich coming from you, Felicity! We thought you were dead. And what did you even do with your hair?!" The strange woman cried out and called the attention of the other patrons to them. She could already feel the heat rise in her cheeks and abruptly stood up to make her leave.

"Look, I don't know who you are..." The angry woman scoffed and shook her head. "... but maybe you took me for somebody else. So I think I'm gonna go." She pressed her lips together and hastily grabbed her coffee.

"That's it? You're leaving just like that?!" She raised her hands in disbelief. "And what about Oliver? You're gonna leave him in his misery?"

This girl was seriously scaring her now. "I don't know anyone called Oliver." She stated confusedly.

This seemed to stop the raving brunette. "What?" She huffed. "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep running from your past, Felicity!"

And with that Emily ran off.

* * *

The dreams were coming back. Nothing major, just the last moments before she fell into a coma.

Someone was hovering above her who was wearing a hood. Everything just seemed so blurry and confusing to her. Especially when she felt a strong hand clasped around hers and strangely she could draw comfort from it.

She could only make out words like "Wake up", "You'll be alright" and always the name "Felicity" was being called out like a prayer.

And then she would wake up.

* * *

"I think you should go see this girl, Emily." Annika said her opinion out loud to her roommate while she drank a cup of coffee for breakfast at the table while she stroked the striped fur of her cat 'Pinky' who snuggled leisurely on her lap. She was still wearing her fluffy blue bathrobe and didn't have to leave for her shift until midday.

Emily looked up at her. Her friend wore her hair into a bob, after all these years she still didn't let it grow longer than her nape. She only changed the hair color – this month she favored caramel.

"Nika, you can't seriously consider this. She could be a loco girl who probably mistook me for someone else. She obviously did. I told you, she screamed at me and I quote, 'We thought you were dead'.

Her friend sat down, she was grateful to call her one after she was dismissed from the hospital, and felt hurt and confused at that. Who even in their right mind would offer a stranger a place to live?

"But she called you 'Felicity', didn't she?" She asked with a knowing, but slightly worried look, as always when she was being reminded of how they met in the first place – when she was hurt and alone with no one to turn to.

"Coincidence." She immediately shot back.

Annika continued as if she hadn't heard a word. "She called you a name which you hear in your dreams every time. She mentioned that you used to have a different hair color. Why not find out? I've got to admit I don't see the feisty and reckless side of you any longer, hon." Annika provoked her with a mocking tone.

Emily raised her hands. "Fine, fine. But don't be disappointed if you're wrong."

"You mean 'when'."

"If!"

"When." Annika singsonged.

The brunette huffed and stood up to put her dishes in the sink. "God, you suck."

"You love me." Annika called out playfully with a smile.

* * *

Emily sat in a booth at the café she frequented the day before and waited with a tapping foot, hoping that the brunette from yesterday would show up. She really hoped she would, the caffeine intake wasn't calming her alertness and impatience.

She was just about to take out her glasses and read a book – she forgot to put in her contact lenses this morning – when the doorbell rang and the fashionista herself walked in.

The brunette looked around as if she was expecting someone when she saw her sitting by the window. Emily stood up to take a step forward but saw her hesitate before she met her halfway.

"I'm sorry." That seemed to stop her in her tracks when she was about to say something. "For yesterday, I mean. I reacted badly but I guess we both had our reasons to be upset."

The woman opposite of her appeared through and through confused. "I don't understand. What is going on?"

"Would you just listen and answer a few questions of mine?" At her tentative nod Emily started, "Two years ago I got shot and hit my head in the process. And the next thing I knew is that I woke up in the ICU with..." She exhaled a shuddering breath. "...not remembering anything. I had no recollection of my past years, what my name was. Nothing."

She let it all sink in and saw her take a deep breath. "What? Are you … are you serious?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I keep having these dreams where someone says the name Felicity and then you came and said you thought I was dead. And I … I don't know what to believe anymore. Did we know each other before?"

"No." At seeing her disappointed frown, she backtracked. "That would be a strong word but I know someone who does. And here … if you still don't believe me, believe this." She pulled a card out of her bag, which upon a second glance was an ID.

Oh my God. She clasped her hands on her mouth and felt tears prickle in her eyes. She looked at a picture of her with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, glasses, pink-colored lips and a soft smile adorning her face. And underneath it-

Her name.

_Felicity Smoak_

_Executive Assistant at Queen Consolidated_

She raised her head in shock. Her name was Felicity. Felicity Smoak.

"What? Why would people think I'm dead?" Her voice sounded raspy and like she woke up from a coma all over again.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders cluelessly and Emi... Felicity – she'd have to get used to this name – saw how it was getting to her when she was also close to tears. "The doctor said you died after you went into shock. It beats me how it went so wrong."

"Annika, the nurse said I had no ID on me. They just listed me as some stranger."

She had no idea how this could have happened. All this time she thought she had no one to call family or that nobody cared about her, she was declared dead. Gosh, that sounded like a bad soap opera.

"Do I have family, friends, … a boyfriend?" Felicity added as a joke.

The girl blotted her tears and stood up. "I think someone else would be more fitting to answer these questions. Wait here."

Before she could go too far, Felicity cried out, "Hold up! What's your name?"

She smiled kindly and stretched out her hand, "Thea Queen. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

A few minutes later a strongly built and dark-skinned man who was wearing a suit, that only seemed to enhance his muscles, came inside.

First he seemed shell-shocked, then teary-eyed and at long last shared a happy and hopeful smile with her. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, making her guess that she saw him before though she had no memory of him.

She reached out a hand intuitively. "Hi, I'm … Felicity Smoak. We have met before, haven't we?"

Felicity had the feeling that she let him down by his slightly disappointed expression but was easily consoled when he shook her hand with a tight grip. "We did. But let's just say, it's an honor to meet you again. Call me Diggle."

* * *

Felicity had to admit she needed that meeting with Thea and Diggle. She was afraid what a person she was before her Sleeping Beauty phase. She was just apprehensive that she would let the people down who knew her and that the previous Felicity would be hard to unearth.

Nonetheless, she was feeling wholesome again and filled with a warm feeling in her stomach.

Checking her text messages, Felicity realized that her friend Annika hadn't answered her previous text while she sat in Big Belly Burger and waited for her arrival. Felicity decided to go outside and see if she was taking a smoke when she heard a whimper resounding from the alley across the street.

Cursing her curiosity, she jogged towards the scene that was shrouded in darkness – and saw Annika crumpled to the ground and next to the trash cans that shielded her body.

"Oh my God, Nika! What happened? Are you alright?" She checked for injuries but found none, thank God. Just her crying friend who helplessly sobbed. "H-he att-attacked me. The money … my purse..."

When she heard clattering noises on her right, Felicity stood up and turned – to give the culprit a piece of his own medicine – to see someone else beat her to it. A man dressed in black clothing, black hoodie and black jeans, was beating the man to a pulp and didn't show much restraint.

Felicity could feel the angry and aggressive waves from where she stood and decided to intervene. "Hey! As much as I like a good fight now and then, this jerk looks like he's barely moving."

She saw Hoodie stop bashing the other man's head who promptly fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"What did you say?" The guy said with a gruff and barely restrained voice.

"Thank you for helping my friend. But I'd rather not see two people in police custody, especially after you just saved someone."

That made him turn towards her and pull his covering hood back. That almost urged her to take a step back when she saw the hot guy underneath it who was perfecting the ruggedly look with his longer stubble and tense jaw. He looked at her like at an oasis and couldn't believe that she was standing there.

Hoping that she could distract him from his wild rages and intense stares, Felicity pulled her hand out. "Felicity."

"Wh-what?"

"You know, that's my name. A few days ago I thought mine was Emily. Long story, I got shot, hit my head and was presumed dead. Two years later I woke up with no memory. Oh, I guess it isn't so short … And I ramble." Felicity frowned but shrugged.

She looked up at him expectantly. He coughed and seemed to have gathered his composure when he said in a soft tone, "Oliver. Oliver Queen."

_God, why did he look so … I don't know. _Maybe it was the Hoodie. "Have we met before?" She inclined her head in consideration.

"If we did, you wouldn't remember, would you?" His features seemed to relax when he smiled and she couldn't help return the gesture.

"Touché. Would you like something to eat after your heroic deed. My treat." Felicity bit her lip as she waited for his – hopefully – positive reply. Oliver seemed to like the idea when his smile got even bigger. "I-"

"Yeah, definitely. I could need something to eat after being attacked in a dark alley, thank you very much."

Felicity ducked her head in embarrassment, just as Oliver blushed. In her interest for her new found hero, she totally forgot why she ran out in the first place.

Annika shared a pointed look with her that clearly said 'We're so talking later' when she stood with a playful composure opposite of them. It looked like she got over the shock state in the meantime. Go figure.

"Yes. I'm all in for dinner." Oliver said in return.

That put a brilliant smile on her face. "Great."

"Great." Just as his body took a relaxed stance and a small smile smoothed his features.

Come to think of it, Felicity decided she liked him better with happiness radiating from him. Let's see how often she managed in making him laugh, Felicity decided with cheerfulness filling her body.

* * *

**There it is. I hope the story somehow made sense to y'all! I wasn't really satisfied with the end but I will hopefully be able to redeem the fact in the next chapter! ;) If you have any ideas for a new drabble/one-shot, don't hesitate to prompt me. **

**Though I try to write it as soon as possible with me publishing my new Klaroline story _Human _which is based on the series in my drabble collection _Trip Down Memory Lane_. Go check it out you KCers!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Not Letting Go

**Here we are with a new AU Olicity chapter, this time with Married!Olicity. I hope you like it, it is something I've wanted to write.**

**No beta. I don't own the characters of the tv show _Arrow_ or the DC comics _Green Arrow_.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_In a cold night there will be no fair fight_

_There will be no good night_

_To turn and walk away_

_So burn me with fire, drown me with rain_

_I'm gonna wake up screaming your name_

_Yes, I'm a sinner_

_Yes, I'm a saint_

_Whatever happens here, whatever happens here_

_We remain_

_**- We Remain by Christina Aguilera -**_

* * *

_**Felicity, current wife of Oliver Queen, wants to file in divorce but did not count in her husband's reluctance to let her go.**_

Oliver rubbed his closed eyelids in exhaustion and yawned, but was far too worn out to cover his mouth. He stood up and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and went towards the floor-to-ceiling windows while he gazed at the shining city.

The business man heaved a sigh and reflected on the stressful day. His schedule was full with meetings and presentations, he even managed to persuade his old friend Bruce Wayne, with whom he went to one of his many schools, to help him and function as an equity partner.

Hopefully that would deter Isabel-

Oliver felt a body settle behind his before a sharp red-painted fingernail raked over his chest dangerously close towards his belt buckle. Speaking of the Devil.

"Did you miss me, Oliver?" Isabel purred in his right ear.

He felt bile rise at the back of his throat and held her wrist in a tight grip to stop her from venturing further. He had enough of her silly little games and would not stoop so low as to sleep with her again. It was during a dark period of his life he'd rather forget when he tried to fill the void in his chest with gambling, cheap whiskey and meaningless sex.

Oliver turned around and forced his calm and indifferent façade to cover his feelings and ignored the display of anger on Isabel's features as he released her hand. "Don't dare to touch me ever again." He ordered her with a quiet and subdued voice.

She didn't give up however in her intention to make him give in to her stone-cold charms. "Come on, Oliver. Don't be like that. You liked it the last time my hands touched your body."

"You were a means to an end. An outlet for a night. I never would have gotten into bed with you if I had been sober. It meant nothing to me. Just like I meant nothing to you. So why don't you just save yourself the humiliation and leave?"

Besides her twitching jaw she barely reacted by his callous words. "You will regret this, Oliver Queen." Isabel swore ominously before she stormed off with her whipping hair.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally gone and turned his body until he saw the thick envelope which rested untouched on his work desk.

He had already received two of these letters which were like Job's news for him. It came as quite of a shock to him when he opened the very first manila envelope which consisted of the divorce papers and was breathing heavily and with disbelieving eyes as he read until the end. His wife, Felicity Queen, was about to sever their marital bonds.

Oliver did not see the day coming when they were no longer Mr. & Mrs. Queen. Admittedly, the concept was not far-fetched with her living and working in Gotham City as a Head of Security and they were no longer living together for an even longer time.

He never signed these papers, he just threw them away as fast as they came. The Queen offspring was raised a Roman Catholic. Although his friends, especially Tommy could not grasp why he was married at all, though he understood once he got to meet Felicity for the first time. Or people didn't even know that he was, maybe because the ceremony was performed at his family's home with family and friends.

He would never break up with Felicity for good. He loved her, he truly did, perhaps his past doings suggested otherwise but that was because he truly succeeded in pushing his own wife away. And how long could you be brushed off until your survival instincts kicked in, before the hurt became too much for Felicity.

Oliver told himself that if she wanted to divorce him she should have the decency to tell it to his face after everything they had been through. The blond man had not the slightest idea how real his empty resolution would become.

* * *

Her heels clanked in her wake as she walked with leisured but confident steps through the lobby. She shouldered her handbag on her left side where she also carried an envelope inside.

Felicity smoothed a hand over her wavy and undone blonde hair and looked in the reflection of the elevator that transported her to the floor of her husband. She took a few calming breaths as she mentally prepared herself for the meeting with the man she hadn't seen in over two years. Even now he managed to make her weak in the knees and unaware of what to expect from him. Because no matter how much time had passed, how many obstacles stood in their way, she would never forget the love of her life and for whom she still harbored deep feelings for.

Hearing the resounding 'ding' and seeing the doors open, did nothing to suppress the relief and reluctance she felt at having to face her past again.

Felicity adjusted her glasses before walking over to Oliver's blonde-haired assistant. "Hello? What can I do for you, Miss?" She asked with a bright smile.

"It's 'Mrs.' actually and I'm here for Oliver Queen."

"And what, pray tell, is your business with the CEO of this company?" A feminine voice said scathingly behind her.

The Executive Assistant ducked in her office chair while she seemed to dread the woman who just spoke. Felicity turned and came across a brunette in a dark dress who revealed an image of superiority as she crossed her arms in a haughty manner.

She disliked her on the spot. And her bitch-switch turned on immediately.

"Oh, I didn't know I had to ask for permission. And as like you said, it is _my _business why I want to talk to the boss of this company. Not to mention, I was actually talking to … what's your name...?"

"... Jane." The receptionist asked more as a question with a meek voice, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire between these two women.

"Right, Jane here was just telling me that..."

Jane provided the answer to the more pleasant woman, "I was about to say that Mr. Queen is in a meeting with investors."

Felicity smiled hugely in response.

"Investors? Why wasn't I informed of this?" The catty woman hissed in anger at the incompetent so-called secretary.

The blonde jumped to the rescue again and offered in a casual tone, "Oh, that's Oliver for you." Felicity rolled her eyes and waved a hand nonchalantly. "Always getting his way and tends to do things on his own." At seeing the suspicious glare coming from the brunette, Felicity continued as she looked through the glass doors. "And is that … Bruce Wayne?"

"What?!" She growled and stormed like a steaming bull into his office.

Felicity absent-mindedly noticed the sigh of relief from the blonde girl while she gazed at Oliver who didn't seem to have changed much in his appearance and she kind of liked the scruff he still sported. Though she didn't envy him for having to fend off the raging woman who flailed her arms around.

"Thank you so much. This woman scares the bejesus out of me every time I hear the clanking heels coming down the hallway. So … do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I understand. Well, for now she's off your back. And … no, I don't have an appointment. Look, just tell him … Felicity is here. You won't get into trouble or anything." She assured her with a meaningful glance.

"Felicity, you say? And your last name?" She wrote down the name on her notepad.

"Queen." Jane's head jerked up abruptly and looked at her with a shocked gasp. "The name's Felicity Queen. I'm Oliver's wife." She gave in to a lopsided smirk. Yep, she kind of expected that reaction.

"Are you...? Is this for real? You're _the _Felicity. No! Am I being Punk'd?" She looked around, as if expecting to see Ashton Kutcher jump out of a corner and Felicity noticed with mirth how her eyes looked almost as big as her open mouth.

She indulgently smiled. "_The _Felicity? Am I now as famous as _the _Ali or _the _Madonna?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no. Of course not. I mean, Mr. Queen is just..." Jane coughed and got back on track. "I will ask him if he has time when the meeting is over. Would you please just take a seat?"

The conversation didn't last for long between Oliver, Bruce and the clearly angry brunette, with the way her screeching animated voice resonated through the walls. Felicity somehow got the hunch that there was more to it than competitive feelings between them.

_Stab me in the back..._

_You will regret this, Oliver Queen._

Felicity swore she even heard her growl every now and then.

The blonde stood up and looked at the city behind the big windows, it was always a way for her to relax, and now to also get out of the vicinity when the shouting match came to an end as Isabel, the woman Oliver tried and failed to appease, came barreling through the doors. Felicity heard with relief the retreating of her hasty heels, just as Bruce shook hands with Oliver and it came to her attention how both seemed more relaxed now before the Gotham billionaire also went his way.

Oliver sagged in his office chair and loosened his tie, and it was merely 3 o'clock in the afternoon, it seemed to have nagged at him, as all the residual stress left his body. Even after all these years had passed, she still knew her partner inside out and sighed as she indulged in reminiscences.

"Mr. Queen? You have a visitor." Jane notified her boss through the comm.

"Not now, Jane, please. I can't … right now… Hold on a second. What visitor? I don't have another appointment for the next hour."

Felicity wasn't able to turn around and look him in the eye but she could admit to herself that she missed hearing his voice, especially when he used his gruff tone.

"I know she's not on your schedule but … I thought you would like to know if your wife was here … Felicity." Jane let him know carefully.

"What?" Oliver asked under his breath.

Felicity turned around at hearing his disbelieving murmur and saw him look back at her through the transparent doors. So close and yet so far.

* * *

Oliver stood up from his chair and supported himself at the palm of his hands on the desk. _It couldn't... No. She couldn't be here. It was impossible._

He felt utterly confused and was awash with the feeling of longing and love. He saw her take a tentative step forward which resulted in him pressing the button to his assistant. "Yes..." Oliver cleared his throat, "Mmh, it's alright, Jane. Tell her to … to come in." He didn't look over to Jane to see how she would react, he only had eyes for Felicity who opened the doors and stepped through.

Oliver couldn't believe it. His wife was standing in his office after two years of not seeing her, he came to wonder what she was doing here. He quenched the growing unease in his stomach and went around his office furniture that stood in his way to truly look at her.

Her hair had grown a little longer and looked wavier than before but the only thing that hadn't changed were the glasses covering her eyes. It was one of the things he loved about her, Felicity believed it was one of her flaws but Oliver thought it gave her beauty a smart touch. Even now she was beautiful to him with her slighty disheveled but graceful look.

"Hey, Oliver." Felicity greeted him with a captivating smile.

"Felicity..." He smiled in return. It was such a long time since he felt like a besotted teenager, he was just as nervous when he asked her out on a date for the first time.

Oliver took a leap of faith as he crossed the much too great distance between them and took her slender neck in his right hand while softly kissing her left cheek. "It's been too long." He murmured against her skin.

He felt her exhale a breath and hesitantly touch him at his spine. It felt good to have her in his arms again and he reluctantly stepped back while forcing himself to not let the stinging rejection show on his face when Felicity sighed and removed herself from their embrace.

Oliver instantly missed the warmth of her touch and sighed. "You want something to drink or are you hungry, 'licity?" The blond turned his back to her while trying to compose himself.

"Oliver..." Oh no, she had the 'no-nonsense' voice on. If she was here what he thought she was here for, then he'd rather not talk at all. Oliver would rather cover his ears like a child than to face the probability of her breaking off their marriage.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Oliver casually shrugged and leaned against his desk, in the hopes of maintaining the illusion of serenity he didn't feel.

"The address of Queen Consolidated hadn't changed since I've last been here, right?" She raised her eyebrow in question and opened her bag to pull out an unsettling familiar envelope. "And therefore you would receive papers sent here, am I correct?"

Oliver was hoping to stall the day that Felicity would inevitably come to his firm and put the divorce papers in his hands like she did now. God, he was secretly hoping that she sent the documents to wake him up so he would start moving and do something. But all he felt was numbness and disbelief and didn't want to familiarize the notion of being an ex or having an ex-wife. Oliver felt now pretty much awake.

He licked his lips and felt his face contort into a pained grimace. "I got them." Oliver admitted with a whisper.

He saw his wife watch him with a sympathetic gaze. "Oliver, I think it would be the right decision if we would part ways for good. It's for the best." Oliver instinctively began to disagree but stopped short when Felicity continued in her reasoning. "I'm not one of these people to just stay in a marriage with someone because it is expected of me. I will not be one of these politician's wives who will stand behind her husband at all costs even when he cheated on her several times already and everyone knows it. I can't." At the end Felicity was close to tears, though he admired her strength as she tried to hold them back.

"Why, Felicity? Why now? What do you want me to do to make you change your mind?" Oliver forced out through gritted teeth and looked at her pleadingly.

"I think it's time. To move on, Oliver. And I would never pressure you into doing something you're not ready for. Look at it this way, you'll be free. Isn't this something you wanted?"

"No. Not like this. I don't want to be free of you. You don't really expect me to just sign on the dotted line and let you get out of my life?"

Oliver saw Felicity gulp and hold a tight grip on her bag. He knew he was evoking feelings inside her and hoped that he could awaken their shared memories, therefore instilling a dose of hope and an inkling of devotion that they could still work. Granted, it wasn't much and he doubted it would be enough but he was willing to try like he attempted with slow success to make her go out with him at the beginning.

"Despite what happened, Felicity, I can't imagine a world without you in it. So I will not let you go with at least one hell of a fight." Oliver stepped closer to her until they were separated within a hair's breadth and caressed her cheek. God, he had missed her like mad. He missed them being together when they were in their little bubble just by themselves.

Felicity let out a breath she had held that tickled his lips and made him aware how close he stood to actually kissing her. She raised her hand to lay it atop of his and looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes as she whispered like they used to when they shared secrets with each other. "Nothing will ever replace what we have, Oliver. But I was always the one who used to fight for our love and our marriage." She tightened her grip to stop his following refusal. "I fought for us when you pushed me away and you succeeded. Now it's about time to see this as a closed chapter."

Oliver opened his mouth to clear his suddenly dry throat to be interrupted by the opening doors.

"Sorry, Queen, I forgot my … wrong time?" He heard the distinct voice of Bruce Wayne while he barged into his office and undoubtedly broke their moment.

Oliver was itching to deck his old college friend when he felt Felicity loosen her hold on him and turn her head away from him with a sigh. Nothing hurt more than feel her distance herself from him. It was probably quite obvious how they looked in their intimate embrace.

He tenderly stroked Felicity's arms that were covered by the blue short sleeves of her chiffon dress, in the hopes of soothing her for now.

Oliver looked over at Jane, his assistant, and saw her in a visibly emotional state with a tissue prepared. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the thought of being like the character of her own reality show.

He was still angry at Bruce for disrupting their moment. "Yes, Bruce, what can I do for you?" He asked with a courteous smile he didn't feel like being. Oliver added his glare in the mix to show his displeasure.

Amused, the Gotham billionaire went inside and swaggered like he had not a care in the world. Bruce waved a phone as an explanation. "Here it is. Just my phone. Don't worry I will leave you to your … thing." He said with a charming smile.

Now get out, douchebag.

"Felicity? Is that you? What are you doing here in Starling City?" Bruce asked with a wondering tone that almost sounded breathy.

_Wait, what?_ Oliver felt like being in a wrong movie as he turned his head to and fro. _They know each other?_ _As if his day can't get any worse... _

Felicity rubbed her eyes with her head turned away from both men. "Hello, Bruce." She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. And Oliver wondered how they seemed so familiar around each other. _Did she just say 'Bruce' to him?!_ His eye twitched while he watched these two interact.

"I didn't know that you would be here in the city. Did you conclude your business dealings?" Felicity switched into friendly hostess.

"Yes." He looked over at Oliver. "Just helped out an old friend. I'm done with business for the day. What do you think? How about dinner here in Starling while we're here?" Bruce asked with his usual suave manner and steered her towards the doors with his hand on the end of her back.

Not wanting to stay on the sidelines any longer, Oliver coughed, "Felicity?"

Both of them turned and he was instantly hit with an image of the two in a relationship, an image he would rather burn our of his brain with acid. Oliver felt a burning ache in his chest and was itching to rub the pain away.

Felicity adjusted her glasses and looked at him with a searching gaze. "Mmh, what is it, Oliver?"

Oliver had no idea what to say to make her stay and revoke her initial desire to leave him. "What about … the matter you came here to discuss?" He asked with a clenched jaw while he waved the 'matter' in the air.

Felicity hesitated and briefly looked at Bruce who waited patiently at her side, but now got bold as he laid his hand on Felicity's waist. To a small extent of satisfaction he noticed how she looked at the hand in bewilderment though it did not quench this need to rip his hand off his wife's body.

"This so-called matter can wait, right, Oliver? You wouldn't mind if I take this beautiful woman out to dinner, do you?" Bruce looked like a proud rooster who managed to win over his lady hen. He called out towards him, "See you then, Queen," and left with Felicity until they were out of sight. But he could still see his wife turn her head towards him to shoot him a questioning glance before they were gone.

* * *

What just happened? Did he manage to get bested by Bruce Wayne of all people? Strangely, that he got more control over the firm again didn't help him see the positive side of things. Before his ego could shrivel any further, he heard clinking heels resounding against the floor and looked up to see Jane entering his office with trepidation.

"I apologize, Mr. Queen, for not notifying you beforehand that-"

"No, it's alright, Jane. Don't worry." He offered her a small smile and adjusted his tie while he wandered towards the windows in thought. "Jane, would you get me-"

"Already on it, Sir." Oliver inadvertently smiled fondly at his ever mindful assistant. "Mr. Diggle is on line 2." Jane walked off to her work station.

"Thank you, Jane." Oliver called out through the slit of the still open doors and saw his blonde executive assistant nod with a pleased smile.

While standing in front of his work desk, he took the receiver and greeted his trusted security chief and close friend, "John, I need you to put a security detail on my wife."

"I – I'm sorry, what?!" John Diggle stammered. The ex-soldier thought he heard wrong.

"Yes, my wife. She will come down to the lobby in attendance of Bruce Wayne. I need you to find out where they go. But don't attract attention to them, be discreet." Oliver ordered him.

Diggle confirmed drily, "Yes, I understand. And of course, I know how to do my job. I will deploy someone who will procure this info in a few minutes."

"I trust your judgement, Digg." Oliver said earnestly. "Get the car ready. We'll probably drive over to the house to change first." He decided with a determined jaw.

"On it." His chauffeur and bodyguard said with cool efficiency. What he liked about Diggle was that he was a man of action who talked even less – they were the perfect mix.

The clock was heading towards 6 o'clock in the evening and he put on his jacket that was draped over his chair and sent Jane home early who in turn wished him good luck regarding his wife. Oliver gratefully accepted it because he definitely was in need of luck tonight and wouldn't settle for anything less but having the love of his life back in his arms again and swore to himself that he would get his wife back.

Bruce Wayne be damned.

* * *

**I hope you liked what you read so far. *Hint* - You will see more in the next chapter! ;) And I wrote already about two sentences, I think. :)**

**I'm open for any suggestions of new Olicity chapters.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
